rpvfandomcom-20200213-history
Hraelism
Hraelism is the primary religion practiced in [[Ehbsmark|'Ehbsmark']]. The religion predates the modern concept of the Ehbbish state and has existed among the Ehbbish people for many centuries, and any founding prophets have been lost to history. The faith can however be traced to several disparate faiths that eventually amalgamated as Ehbbish identity solidified. Although a holy text exists in the form of the Hafnarlykill, the religion is broadly left to the interpretation of the believer and is thus extremely versatile. Adherents to the faith are expected to attend sermons every Wednesday, unless there is already a holy day that week that interferes or overlaps with the sermon day. Following the founding of the Ehbbish state, Ehbrart began to institutionalize the alternative form of Hraelism practiced there, leading to the development of Ehbrartan Hraelism. This alternative sect considers Orthodox Hraelism to be blasphemy, and is often in competition with Orthodoxy for adherents. Most of the Ehbrartan sect resides within Ehbrart and the surrounding region, while Orthodox dominates the rest of the country, though this has slowly begun to change as power centralizes in the capital region. Deities Hraelism traditionally has several gods, however, Hraelym is believed to be the Overlord of all. He is the primary deity of worship for all believers, and has many houses of worship and holy men dedicated to him spread across the country. He is also the sole commonality between the two sects. Alongside Hraelym, there exist three more gods, Heimskr, Æmila (Emila), and Akuros. Æmila Æmila is seen as the Goddess of Fertility and is celebrated annually in the Fertility Festival, which is held at the end of the harvest season every year. She has many covens dedicated to her, with Hraelite Clergy ordained witches who will assist other Hraelites with building altars, planting or marking a tree as an effigy, and speaking the will of the Goddess. She is especially popular with rural Ehbbish, as praying to her is believed to bring good harvest and protect crops from harm. Heimskr The Mighty God of War, Heimskr has an Order of Paladins dedicated to his honor. Virtually every fort in Ehbsmark will come with a Chaplain that may bless soldiers on behalf of Heimskr, and in some occasions, may themselves be a Paladin who may then follow the soldiers into battle. Akuros A far less worshipped god, Akuros is the less powerful God of Storms that is rarely observed by anyone other than Ehbbish sailors. She has many altars scattered along the Ehbbish coastline, especially in or around a lighthouse. She has no official holy men, instead, Hraelites believe she speaks to believers through the wind. It is believed that praying into the wind will relay one's message to her. Sailors often offer gifts so she may allow them safe passage through the seas. Beliefs All Hraelites believe in.... After death, believers will ascend to the Great Halls in the Sky, which are divided into the Great Hall and Heimskr's Mead Hall. Ehbrartan Hraelism Main article: Ehbrartan Hraelism Hraelism practiced outside the capital city is known as Orthodox Hraelism, but within Ehbrart, an alternative sect of the faith called Ebrartan Hraelism is practiced instead. Being the faith of the capital, is has slowly began to gain prestige across the country. Ehbrartan adherants do not believe in the three minor gods, instead believing solely in Hraelym, making him the Ultimate Being. As the central government is primarily of this sect, it actively promotes this version of Hraelism over the Orthodox sect, to the point of potential oppression. Ebrartan Hraelism has been accused of being a corrupt sect used by the government to further its control. However, this is disputed, instead with the clergy arguing that the Ehbrartan sect is a purified version of Hraelism stripped of folk religion influences and one that more closely aligns with the Hafnarlykill.